MFB Talkshow
by ryuga-kishatu9496
Summary: Ask your favorite mfb characters anything, they'll be happy to answer! My OC, Akira, will interview them...read/and obviously review, lol, no flames! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ask your Favorite characters anything…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Akira and this idea.**

"Hi, guys, I'm your host, Akira Kishatu, and I'm interviewing all your favorite characters. I am happy to announce th-"

Snickering is heard backstage. "Ryuga! Knock it off. Heehee, anyways, ask away!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, it's your host, Skira Kishatu, and he sent us a letter"…

"Hi! I'm Wolfguy Pufflefang! Is there any girls on this show? Because I  
want to know how they feel about being my girl. My fur is fluffy...and I have  
bolts like Frankenstein so I can shock whoever you don't like...and just so  
you know I have braces, but my fangs are still needle sharp. So what are the  
girls thinking of doing, being the girl of a fierce werewolf to protect them,  
or stay single for the rest of their lives?"

"Ooh, a lover boy, you're in luck, there ARE girls in this show, and they'd, be happy to talk to you! Girls?"

Madoka, Hikaru, Mei-mei, Sophie, Dora, Selen, (and any other girls I'm forgetting) walked out and sat down, all wearing mega cute outfits….hehe.

"So, girls, I suppose you read the letter, and what do you think."

"I kinda like wolves, but I like Gingka.", said Madoka. Hikaru smiled. "I'm with Tsubasa, but I know one of us liked it…"

"You sound pretty hot…", says Selen quietly.

"Well it sounds like you got your answer!", smiles. "Thank you girls!"

They all exited, flouncing off the stage.

"Now for the next letter it's pretty long."

"Yes, hi, I'm Nickolas Crawford.

So, I've been using the HK M27 IAR recently and I love it. It's great with accuracy and with a Beta-C mag attached it works better then the SAW. But I was wondering, as I want to hear someone else on the matter. Do you think the Army should adopt the M27 as a replacement for the SAW?

Also, what carbine do you think should replace the M4? My votes on the HK416, but I feel the SCAR may suddenly come in and surprise everyone.

Speaking of SCAR's, what do you think of the gold bubble? I've been hearing it will pop but I doubt it. As would silver ever replace gold?

And on that note, do you think the government should cut spending on the F-35 program and instead spend the money on a modernization plan for our current air fleet? I know I'm a Marine and all, but I just have to ask.

Also, what would you suggest for the XM25? I love the system the way it is now, but I hear they may upgrade the production model.

And speaking of production models and rumors you heard about any new Ford trucks?

And is it true China produces more crayfish anually then Louisana? Cause someone told me that and I just doubt that.

What else? Let me think...  
Oh, yeah. Do you think a Luger is a good pistol? I found one and I don't think its all that great.

And when do you think a new Star Wars movie will come out?

And what do you think of Facebook? Think it's going downhill?

Also, I got a buddy of mine who keeps talking about Fan Fiction. Can you explain what this "Yaoi" term is? Because I kept asking my friend Leo about it, and he says I should just keep my mouth shut about that. On that note, about Japanese or Korean, what's the big deal with anime now and days? Why do people like it?

And on that note, do you think the Type 89 could beat the M16? Leo claims it can but I shot the M16 before, and let me tell you I doubt any rifle could be as epic as the M16.

Thanks, and you're welcome."

"Wow, ok, thanks nick, (can I call you that?). Um, for the first part of the letter, I don't really know what you're talking about, but gold will ever and always be better than silver, you're welcome Ryuga! Hmhmm, and the rest I don't know, I am just sixteen, sorry. I haven't heard of any new models, but Ryuga wants a ford so bad, he also wants infinity. And actually, they produce about the same as America, but they're still so yummy, even though I live in Japan, I eat them when I visit my friends in china. Aren't they all done with the Star Wars movies? I, personally love facebook, and so does Ryuga, he's on it like 24/7-", shouts of "am not" are heard from back stage. "Don't get your panties in a knot. Anyways, yaoi, umm, how do I put this. Ok, I'm not going to sugar coat it, it's basically man on man, boy x boy, mono y mono, yeah. It's awkward. Anime is short for awesome in my world, it's different for every person, if you find an anime based on what you like, then you'll love it. Yes, M16's are epic and legit. And epically legit. Thanks nick, for your letter!"

"And we'll be back with more letters and interviews after this!"

**A/N: Thanks for your letters, guys this is the first time doing something like this, if you have any suggestions, hit me up! ;)**


End file.
